1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation structure, and more particularly to a heat dissipation structure of a solar module.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar modules can convert light energy, particularly sunlight, into electrical energy without producing any greenhouse gases during the conversion process. Therefore, solar modules are an environmentally friendly way to generate electrical energy. Recently, along with the progress and development in photovoltaic technology, the cost of solar modules has gone down considerably while the conversion efficiency of solar modules has increased. As a result, solar modules are being widely used, particularly in the consumer market. For example, solar modules can now be found on the rooftops of homes and on buildings, as well as in various electronic products.
However, the efficiency of a solar module is reduced when the temperature increases. In general, the power output of a solar module will reduce by 1 W when the temperature increases by 1° C. Moreover, when the working temperature of a solar module is too high, the efficiency thereof will be very poor, and also, the material lifespan and product reliability of the solar module will be reduced.
A conventional solar module having a heat dissipation device often includes a plurality of solar cells and metal fins in contact with the solar cells. However, the thermal contraction ratio of the solar cells in such a conventional solar module is different from the thermal contraction ratio of the fins. When the temperature is changed, since the fins are directly adhered to the back surface of the solar module, the fins may undergo extreme deformation (i.e., thermal expansion and contraction) which may damage the solar cells. Furthermore, when the solar module is located outdoors, the solar module may be easily bent when subjected to strong winds, such that the fins may lose some of their adhesivity to the back surface of the solar module. In serious situations, the fins may be completely removed from the back surface of the solar module. Hence, the lifespan and efficiency of the solar module may be significantly reduced.